Remus Regulus Potter, The Unknown
by QueenDeathHerself
Summary: He was the oops and the unknown. The one who ran away because of the reminders he gave. He was the fourth child, the last one named after the Marauders and nobody wanted him. He was the family Hufflepuff. He was the mistake, the accident, the unwanted.Old username averylynn
1. Chapter 1

He was the oops and the unknown. The one who ran away because of the reminders he gave. He was the fourth child, the last one named after the Marauders and nobody wanted him. He was the family Hufflepuff. He was the mistake, the accident, the unwanted.

1212121212121212121211

Harry was away for a week but that's all it took for Ginny to get pregnant, with the mistake. Harry had forgiven her after all she was under the affect of a love love potion, or so he was told. Nine months later it was born, it was unwillingly name Remus Regulus Potter. Harry vowed while growing up with the Dursleys that he would not become them, but in a way he did when Remus was born.

It fully started when Remus was two. He was caught reading in his Father's study, from the shelf no one was allowed near. Remus went to bed hungry for a week.

When he was five Remus was diagnosed as a child prodigy, which his siblings bullied him for.

By the time he was six, Remus had enough and ran away only to be caught by the police. He was sent to a foster home that was just as bad as his home life was.

1212121212121

"Reemy, Weeny, nobody likes you tiny," snot faced Jace sung off key.

Remus winced and turned back to the window watching the rain roll down the glass. He sighed, if it wasn't raining he would have been outside away from the other foster kids, but his luck had run out. Remus ran a hand through his blond hair that had a few ginger strands, the only thing he inherited from his mother. His eyes were a mix of grey and blue, like the ocean during a storm.

He noticed a car pull into the drive it was his social worker. He watched as she stepped out into the rain and made her way to the run down two story house. The door bell rang a few seconds later and he slowly made his way to answer it.

"Oh Remus I wasn't expecting you to answer," she said.

He shrugged, he had given talking after nobody listened also preferring to stay in the shadows. He moved to let her in when Ms. Cunningham ran to the entry.

"Remus!" She scolded, "We do not answer the door without an adult present. Hello Miss Jordans want can I do for you?"

"I have a couple interested in adopting and they wanted to meet Remus. I came by to grab him for a few hours unless you have other plans?" Miss Jordans asked.

"We aren't doing anything today, feel free to take him," Ms. Cunningham smiled sweetly.

Taking his cue Remus grabbed his coat and book and followed Miss Jordans out of the house.

"Now I know you don't like people but I think this couple you will like, they have a farm and are well to do people. I showed them many files and they were only interested in yours," she rambled pulling out of the drive.

Remus tuned her out by watching raindrops race down the window. He knew what was going to happen, they were going to meet him then something would happen and he would be sent back. It was like he was cursed or something, because it happened every time.

Still Miss Jordans rambled but this time it was about the weather.

"Are you excited, Remus?" She asked.

He shrugged pulling his attention away from the window and to his book hoping she would get the idea. She sighed and focused on driving.

They pulled away from the town and into the country. The hills were gray with fog, making it look mysterious and forbidden. Just like everyone thought he was. Finally they pulled into a long drive with a cottage nestled at the end. A brown haired male made his way outside to greet them.

"Miss Jordans, Remus I presume?" He asked taking their hands, while Remus nodded.

He ushered them inside and help the with their coat before pausing and turning towards Remus, "I never told you my name, I'm Patrick."

Remus nodded.

Miss Jordans looked down at her watch,"goodness me is that the time? I'm sorry Remus but I've got to be going, I didn't realize the drive would take so long. I have a meeting, would Remus be okay to stay for a few hours?"

Patrick nodded, "of course we would love to have him."

He handed her back her coat and lead Remus to the living room. The stone walls and warm colored floor made Remus feel at home, but it was the bookshelves that stood proudly next to the fireplace that had him sold.

"Sit, Callum will be in shortly," Patrick gestured to the armchair next to the roaring fire.

Remus was hesitant to sit, he was already sweating and the fire wasn't going to help it any. He sat wrapping his arms around his book like a life line, it was the only possession he owned other than his hand me down clothing.

"Whatcha reading, Remmy boy?" Patrick asked catching Remus off guard.

No one in all of his years had called him Remmy. Remus warily handed over his book.

"Tolkien, eh. That's our last name, funny isn't it? It's like your book is recommending us," Patrick laughed as another male enter the room,"This is my husband Callum. Callum this is Remus."

Remus gave him a tiny smile, but his eyes were on his book. Patrick must have noticed since he handed it back. Remus grabbed it and wrapped his arms around it.

"The Hobbit, that's my favorite. Have you read the others?" Callum asked.

Remus shook his head, he had found it in the rubbish bin.

"Well, I will let you borrow the others if you want," Callum looked hopeful.

He shrugged.

12121212121212121212

Hours had passed and Miss Jordans had not returned. When the hour turned ten the Tolkiens grew worried. Callum had tried to get ahold of her multiple times only to fail to get an answer. Remus had fallen asleep in the armchair and neither male had the heart to move him.

His floppy white blond hair with ginger strands had fallen into his face and his arms had wrapped around his legs. Patrick had fallen in love with the silent boy, but both had their hearts set on him. Patrick dimmed the living room lights and the couple made their way into the kitchen. Callum not thinking had pulled his wand from his pocket and flicked at the dishes making them wash themselves.

"You know you won't be able to do that in front of him, Callum. He's a muggle," Patrick warned.

Callum glared, "he's asleep and what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Patrick signed looking over his shoulder at the clock, "she should've been here by now."

"She should have been hours ago."

Patrick reached for the phone again. This time he called social services. Callum listened to the phone call while Patrick argued with the assistant. Finally he hung up the phone.

"He's stuck here over night, apparently Miss Jordans has badly injured due to a car accident," Patrick rubbed his hand over his face.

"We'll put him in the spare, we have the room," Callum told him making his way to Remus.

"Rem, wake up. Hey buddy," Callum shook his shoulder not expecting a violent reaction.

Remus woke abruptly with an unfamiliar face staring down at him and startled he sat up hitting Callum in the nose. Gasping Callum lightly touched his nose, pulling away he looked at his finger tips cover in blood. Remus knew then and there that the 'something' had happened and his chance to prove him self was gone. As soon as Callum had pulled back Remus bolted to the corner and curled in on himself.

Callum stared at the young boy realizing that Remus thought they were going to hurt him. Pulling out a hankie Callum cleaned up the blood and knelt next to the boy in the corner.

"Ya know you don't have to be scared here, we won't let anything happen to you. I know these are the last words you want to hear after what just happened but you are staying the night. Miss Jordans was in a car accident and she's being treated for it, tomorrow someone will come and pick you up," Callum told him.

Callum patted Remus on the head, not missing him flinch. Getting up off the floor he held out his hand for him to take. Hesitantly Remus grabbed it and let Callum lead him up the stairs to the guest bedroom. Pushing the door open Callum lead Remus in to a light blue room.

"I hope you don't mind staying the night. We're down the hall on the left and the bathroom is on the right, don't be afraid to wake us if you need anything. Good night," Callum smiled before closing the door a crack.

Remus looked around taking in the blue room with dark furnishings before turning out the light and feeling his way to the bed.

1212121212121212121212121212121

Patrick was up with the sun, after washing up and dressing he quietly made his way to the spare room and pushed the door in to look at their boy. The night before both males had agreed that they wanted Remus in their lives, and he smiled at the thought of having a son. He looked at the boy tucked under the rag quilt the only visible parts were his hair and a single foot. Quietly he pulled the door back closed and made his way down the stairs and out to the barn to start chores.

Remus jolted awake when he heard knocking on the door before Callum entered. Remus sat up trying to smooth his hair down from its upright position.

"You hungry?" He asked.

Remus nodded.

"Come on while its still hot," Callum shooed him from the room.

1212121212121322221212221212

Remus had decided he had never had a breakfast as good as this one. When he had finished Callum had taken his plate and told him to go to the barn where Patrick was. Carefully Remus made his way through the mud and into the barn. The overwhelming scent of horses and hay caused him to sneeze alerting Patrick to his entrance.

"Good morning Remmy," Patrick called to him from the back room.

Remus followed the voice to a room holding harnesses and tack.

"Here," he handed Remus a halter taking a bucket full of brushes for himself.

"While waiting I thought you wouldn't mind brushing a horse or two," Patrick said leading him to a white pony with grey dapples,"this is Pegasus. He won't harm ya."

Patrick took the halter away from Remus and slid the stall door open. Entering he walked up to the gelding and put the halter around his head. Carefully he lead him out of the stall by the halter and clipped him to the crossties.

"Go ahead and brush him out, Remmy. If something happens come and get me, okay?"

Remus nodded before reaching for the nearest brush. Minutes later Remus had relaxed, the continuous brushing eased Remus in a way he never thought was possible. Carefully he made his way to the horse's face. Pegasus's lip was loose meaning he was also relaxed, cautiously he pet Pegasus's face and before long Remus was hugging him. Half an hour later Patrick returned to see Remus leaning against Pegasus twirling a few strands of mane between his fingers.

"Remmy, you want to put him back in the stall. Callum got a call, Ms. Cunningham will be picking you up in an hour," Patrick told him nervously.

Remus gently unhooked the crossties and led the willing pony back into his stall. He undid the halter and slid the stall door shut behind him. Patrick took the halter from him and hung it outside the door before leading Remus from the barn.

After Remus and Patrick washed their hands they sat at the kitchen table with Callum. A thick tension filled the room as Callum prepare himself for the question he was about to ask Remus.

"Remus before Ms. Cunningham shows up we have a question that we want you to think about. We've really enjoyed you staying with us, and we were wondering if you would like to be our son? We know its sudden but we really think your perfect for our family," Callum bit his lip.

Remus looked at both of them shocked, never did anyone asked him that question. It was usually how fast could they get rid of him. This was the first place he felt at home, but would it last, would they get rid out him after they got bored? If they did he could run away again, it was a risk he would have to take.

He nodded his head in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own harry potter

* * *

It took two weeks for the Tolkiens to get custody of him, not that he was counting. It was Friday afternoon when an old pick up drove up the drive. Remus flew down the stairs to the entry where, he watched Callum and Patrick walk in.

"Hey Remmy, you ready to come home with us?" Patrick asked eyeing him in the door way.

Remus smiled and nodded before heading to his room to get his packed bag. When he came back Callum was frowning at Ms. Cunningham.

"What do ya mean?" Callum asked.

"Remus has been to many different foster homes, and they all say the same thing. They say strange things happen when he's around, but nothing has happened since he was here but beware," she told him.

Remus walked in slowly, they noticed a slight limp. Callum put a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him.

"Are you ready to head home?" Patrick asked holding the door open.

Remus nodded following them out the door. As they headed home they watched Remus fall asleep before Callum asked the question that they were speaking,

"Is it possible for him to have magic?"

"You're the one with it, I should be asking you," Patrick joked.

"Could it be the reason he doesn't speak?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm the squib."

"You are a squib that was orphaned, you would have a better idea."

"Go lick a cactus, Callum," Patrick smirked.

Neither man saw the incoming truck.

1212121212121212121212121212121

Remus woke up dazed and confused, as far as he was aware of there were no white walls in the Tolkien house. Then it dawned on him, he was in a hospital.

"Mornin' Remmy. I wasn't expecting to your homecoming quite like this," Patrick smiled weakly.

Remus noticed the missing man and looked to Patrick for answers.

"He's gone Remmy, a truck hit the car on his side killing him instantly," Patrick broke down.

Remus froze, Callum had been one of the first people who he could trust and now he was dead. Patrick got up from the chair and got into the small bed and held Remus as he cried.

"Hush Remmy We'll get through this together. Okay?"

Remmy nodded.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212

The funeral was grim. The sun was shining, it was hot and worst of all he saw the Potters. Remus went farther into the grave yard to hide.

"Yah know, the last time I was here was when my parents died," Someone said from behind.

Remus spun quickly, coattails flaired out. Remus gave a questioning look.

"Teddy Lupin, and you?" The teal haired boy asked.

Remus grabbed a notepad from his pocket and wrote his name down.

"You know what's funny?" Teddy chuckled, Remus shook his head.

"My dad's name was Remus, its my middle name," Teddy told as he walked past patting him on the shoulder, "Good Luck Remus, you might need it."

Remus watched the man as he walked away, sighing he pulled his tie loose and sat on the ground in front of the same graves as Teddy. He read the names,

Remus John Lupin Nymphadora Tonks- Lupin

Loving father, Husband, Friend Loving Mother, Wife, Daughter

Remus finally allowed the tears to gather in the corners of his eyes. Then he spoke, "I'm sorry."

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Patrick had watched Remus disappear, after most everyone had left he followed the direction that he went in.

"I'm sorry," he heard Remus whisper.

"It's not your fault, Remmy," Patrick told sitting next to him.

"Yes it is. If you had not gone to get me Callum would still be alive," Remus looked to him with tears in his eyes.

Patrick felt his heart break even more at hearing his son's first words, "Remus Tolkien it is not your fault and it will never be your fault. "

Patrick got up and pulled Remus into his arms and carried him to the car.

1212121212121212121212112121212122112122112

As the years went on neither of them had moved on from Callum's death. Patrick tried dates that fail, and started to focuse more on his horses. Remus had started talking more and more but was still a quiet child, preferring to take Pegasus on long rides in to the country. He'd race through the tall grass bareback, only a bridle to hang on to.

Remus was stirring a pot on the stove and Patrick was cleaning a bridle at the table when a knock came from the side door. Patrick got up to answer it. Teddy Lupin stood in the doorway with a trunk standing beside him.

"Ted what happened?" Patrick asked pushing him into the kitchen.

"I got into a fight with the Potters and I left. I was hoping I could stay with you for a bit, until I can get on my feet," Teddy pushed the teal hair out of his face.

"Of course Ted, I'll go get your room ready," Patrick smiled taking Teddy's Trunk up the stairs with him.

"How are you, Remus?" Teddy asked sitting down at the table.

"Alright, you?"

"I'll get there, what's for supper?"

"Beef stew."

"Oh," Teddy said pulling a letter out of his pocket, "This showed up at the Potters," Teddy gave the letter to Remus.

"My Hogwarts Letter," Remus looked up, his eyes smiling.

"Your what?" Patrick asked.

"My Hogwarts Letter, but it was addressed to the wrong name. I'm not a Potter," Remus said handing the letter to Patrick.

"We knew it, We knew that you had magic Remus. That was our last conversation," Patrick told pulling Remus into a hug.

"Pops let me down, you make me burn the food." Remus squealed.


End file.
